Rainbow 6: Team BRAVO
by Ameslan
Summary: After a mission on US soil goes fatally wrong, a new 'Team' is assembled and specifically tasked for domestic terrorism. Their leader is someone Six had rejected as 'Rainbow' material for the original 'Team'. Chapter 4 now posted.
1. Chapter 1

I'm a huge fan of Rogue Spear as well as Tom Clancy's novel Red Storm Rising. I worked for the DoD during Desert Storm and was assigned to an Army detail and I found a special respect for USAF Commando 'PJs' Which is why I have a couple of them in this story. I also admit there are multiple technical mistakes here but I find that too much accuracy can be tedious (for example, I realize that Langley AFB is an odd muster point for the team but Ft Monroe, the previous home to TRADOC, has been BRACed and I have never been to Ft Eustis which is the new home; so it wound up having to be Langley instead). For the sake of this story, 'Team Bravo' not only refers to the reserve unit but also to the fact that the Team is made up of operators from the so-called SpecOps 'BRAVO File' of operators which aren't considered élite 'enough' for consideration into RAINBOW's membership. The theory of this story is the saying 'the best laid plans can go wrong' and in order to pick up the pieces, the planners sometimes are forced to make decisions they don't like.

Even though I didn't care for the inclusion of the 'roll-call' in another story, I have since changed my mind and included one in chapter 3. I have also updated some of the chapters so be sure to read all. Chapter 5 now posted.

In response to inquiry, I doubt if I'll be incorporating elements from the new VEGAS scenario. Since I live near Atlantic City, New Jersey I may have a scenario for that…if I can convince my family to let me do some on-site empirical research.

* * *

It had started out as a straightforward strike on a drug gang's operation centered in an abandoned set of warehouses in rural Ohio. The intel had been accurate and reliable. The surveillance handled by two recon specialists had confirmed the intel. The raiding party consisted of 5 teams of 4 and was initiated right at dusk when the extra generators were turned on. The breakers for the complex's illumination had all been replaced by 5 amp versions which had immediately tripped, throwing the residents into confusion.

At least that had been the plan.

Team 1 had been only a few meters from making entry into the main warehouse when they had all been struck down by a rapid volley of sniper fire.

Team 2 was just starting to fast-rope from a Blackhawk helicopter onto the roof of the next warehouse when the unmistakable roar of an M-60 spat forth its lethal carnage across the cockpit of the ill-fated craft. The stream of autofire followed the helicopter as it spun crazily from the sky to land mercilessly atop the helpless commandos dangling like marionettes from the open bay doors.

Team 3 was in a compromised position and was cut off from its fourth member who was one of the hidden Recon specialists.

Team 5 sprang from its position of 'covering the back door' and wound their way through what used to have been a series of residential huts. No longer acting in a reserve capacity, 5's Lead broke radio silence to coordinate with 3's Recon to get a better fix on the opposition. They were clearing the last set of huts when the distinctive sound of a rocket-propelled explosive registered on the ears of all of team 5. They didn't even have time to react when the hut they were hugging to conceal their progress exploded. The instant after the explosion, team 3's Lead heard over the radio what sounded like their Recon specialist suppressing a gasp of surprise before the link went dead.

Team 4 had the sole surviving sniper and he dropped rocket launcher man with one shot from his M-21 when the explosion illuminated the plume of smoke from the grenade which literally made a pointer locating the enemy's position. The remaining Recon specialist was only armed with a suppressed H&K .40 but she had spotted the location of one of the enemy snipers. Her team had been the ill-fated team 2 and the Blackhawk's crash had nearly made her sick.

She smoothly broke from her position of concealment and eased her way along the superstructure of the ceiling to a position where she was within point-blank range to the sniper. It took her only a few moments and during that time her target shifted positions so that he could get a better field of fire. He was using a Kalashnikov with a bipod and simply switched from one side of a corner window to the adjacent window. During his switch, someone approached to hand him more ammunition and he actually looked in her direction from where he was crouched! She froze although the likelihood of him seeing her was extremely slim. He peered through his scope and made a satisfactory comment as he began to pull the trigger. He never finished the move courtesy of one shot from her.

She quickly retreated to the roof and informed team 3 she'd rendezvous with them as they proceeded along their original path. In the wreckage of the helicopter, she found the satchel which contained the body armor and MP-5 she was supposed to be given. She heard several more rounds coming from the direction of the other sniper and she went prone until she realized she was not the intended target.

Team 4 was progressing quickly but the sniper was beginning to irritate the Lead. Their own sniper could not get a clean shot despite several tries. Finally success was achieved when operator 4-Delta, the 'tailgunner', saw where the shot which nearly hit her came from and she fired off a sustained burst from her SAW in response. When the team's sniper whispered the move was 'crude yet effective' the dark-skinned woman replied to the effect 'red and black may be nice for her U2 version iPod but these fools have another think coming if they…' but Lead cut off her though with an upraised fist.

There was the sound of a truck starting followed by more of the same. At least 4 vans sped from the far warehouse and disappeared into the night. A sedan raced to the adjacent empty lot where a helicopter was waiting.

Team 4 immediately went into action by applying a unique type of leapfrog maneuver called 'bounding'. Their opponents were all firing Kalashnikovs on full automatic from the hip. Two others were firing PDW submachineguns singlehandedly, one of these was illuminated briefly and was either a MAC-11 or Mini-Uzi. Both of those with PDWs made it to the helicopter but the SAW made that a deadly place to be as it chewed the craft into swiss cheese. Two of the men with Kalashnikovs were struck by the M-21 but one was still alive enough to continue firing as he fell. Several rounds got lucky and the dying man took 4's Lead with him.

The last guy got smart and switched his Kalashnikov to 'select fire' before he charged from behind the bullet-riddled hulk of the sedan. The man was solidly built and running on pure adrenaline as well as whatever drugs were in his system. As he advanced on the remaining members of team 4, Bravo pumped multiple 5.56mm rounds from his M-4 into the man's torso to seemingly little to no effect. The Kalashnikov, with its 7.62mm ammunition, was much more effective against Bravo.

The sniper, who was in the Charlie position, had chosen that moment to fall behind Bravo to reload as he'd counted either 1 or 2 rounds left in his magazine. When he saw Bravo's body spasm as he dropped the M-4, Charlie instinctively dropped the rifle and whipped out his Sig-Sauer P228 but only managed to get off 3 shots before he found himself unable to fire any more. As the ground rushed up to meet him in a confused blur, he noted with satisfaction his burly opponent had stopped firing and was staggering to one side as though drunk.

Having the SAW in the Delta position meant that she was to the rear of the others during the assault. Two rounds had impacted her thigh and she'd stumbled just enough to cause the SAW to strike the ground and jam. In the seconds it took to clear the jam, Lead and Bravo had been struck down and Charlie had switched to his secondary. Charlie continued to empty his magazine as he fell and at least one of the rounds impacted the Kalashnikov. The attacker dropped the weapon and began to stumble erratically. Being wounded and unsure if he had another weapon, as well as a part or her psyche wanting revenge for the loss of her teammates, she unleashed about a dozen rounds at her opponent.

Team 3 had met little resistance while clearing the final warehouse. The computer/electronics expert was in position Bravo and had taken out the sole occupant of the office with a shotgun blast before securing the computer. Lead had breached the door and gone right while the Tango was on the left and Bravo had nearly collided with the man while entering.

While making egress, Lead did collide with a man who was entering the warehouse right as team 3 was exiting. Lead rolled out of the way while grabbing at the man's AK-47 but the man was just fast enough and took a step back while firing. Bravo never had a chance against the sudden assault while Charlie tried to bring his weapon to bear as the 7.62mm rounds stitched across his torso as the weapon continued its track to the left from the shooter's perspective.

Both Lead and Delta, who had been team 2's Recon specialist, found their marks and each managed to put a 3-round burst into the man's chest.

* * *

Five hours later, in a nondescript office in D-Ring section of Pentagon South, a phone rang. The uniformed man at the desk paused briefly as he noted the line in question had a piece of yellow electrical tape below it. It could be only one of 3 people calling him. He didn't even get a chance to announce himself before the unmistakable voice spoke,

"Out of 28 people assigned to this operation only 3 returned and one of those may be crippled? I don't know about you Colonel, but I'm not happy at all!"

"Understood." He managed to catch himself before he said '_sir_' out of habit. "The project is being initiated as we speak."

There was no closing formality or platitude as the other man simply hung up. The Colonel had been in the thick of combat on missions of international significance which never officially happened and the brinkmanship could turn like the flip of a coin on the location of one fired bullet. He had never once broken a sweat from nerves but as he reached for the file in his bottom drawer, his hand trembled ever so slightly from the import of that 30 second call.

He opened the folder and sighed heavily. He'd been vehemently opposed to the idea from the outset. When he'd been in command of RAINBOW, they'd been the best and brightest from around the world. Even the teams that the public knew of and held in such esteem were considered 'average' by comparison. He respected his friends in Delta Force, SeALs, USAF Commandos, and others but RAINBOW was still a breed apart.

Their current 'Six' was someone he'd trained to take his place and was a capable leader but did not share his style. Contrary to the Colonel's opinion, the new Lead felt that if an operative excelled in other areas, certain 'failings' could be overlooked. The Colonel certainly agreed that his replacement wold not have been his original first choice.

But now things had changed.

Due to yesterday evening's incident, RAINBOW was down to less than 1/3 of its complement. Something about this whole deal stunk but he didn't have time to think about that right now. He had to have a plan ready to brief his superiors a mere 12 hours from the execution point of the failed mission. If he succeeded, he'd be a hero and could write his own ticket for the rest of his career. If he failed…

He stopped himself in mid-thought and tapped the intercom button on his phone,

"Bring them in"


	2. Chapter 2

It had been an incredibly long and frustrating day and it wasn't even lunchtime yet. The Colonel looked to the ground and rolled his head from side-to-side in an effort to relax his neck muscles as he left the conference room. Seeming to misunderstand this as a gesture of shaking his head in the negative, a female guard at the door fell into step with him and inquired,

"Was your proposal rejected sir?"

"Actually it was approved. The sporting injury I acquired is acting up."

"Do you need to go to the infirmary and get it looked at?"

"No thank you Sergeant, I just need to learn to duck when my daughter lets go of the bat when I'm playing umpire."

"How is your son's team doing?"

"Its not my son playing. I'm umpiring for the boy's league until the regular umpire returns from vacation. I also hear you are in line for a promotion at the next board?"

"Yes sir, but I'd prefer if I could keep this assignment. There are certain _'perks'_ around here that I've gotten used to." They shared a wink at the last comment.

The conversation seemed to be average banter between two colleagues to the casual listener. It was in reality a carefully choreographed series of codes that had been scripted by the Security division.

She held the door open but did not enter as he proceeded into his suite of offices. There was another individual waiting for him and she was under strict orders that they not be disturbed. As the Colonel approached, he handed the man, who was wearing a dark blue suit, the folder he was carrying. Blue suit took the folder and glanced at the label as he followed the Colonel into the office at the far end of the foyer. The Colonel eased himself into the overstuffed chair near the wall and gestured for blue suit to use the small couch as he said,

"Read it." Blue suit quickly pored over the contents with a slightly bemused expression. It took less than 10 minutes. Blue suit paused as he got to the end and made a pinched expression. He then glanced at the Colonel and asked,

"Is this a theoretical scenario you want me to evaluate? This last page of signatures has more brass than my nephew's antique shop during a clearance sale. On top of that, why do you have a Congresswoman from the Armed Services Committee as well as a Senator from the Appropriations Committee signed off? Hard to believe you got a Republican and a Democrat to agree on something like this." He chuckled the last part dryly under his breath. The Colonel shared his laugh and replied,

"This is completely real. The scenario is an Op which took place yesterday evening. Two dozen RAINBOW operatives are dead. I have 72 hours to put together a team to handle domestic operations. I have complete autonomy on this project and I want…need your help."

"First off, I already have a job. Secondly, from what I can tell, everyone on page 8 is from the 'BRAVO File' just like I am and Six would never agree to a functional command of this nature." The Colonel held up a hand to stop blue suit as the man was about to hand the folder back. He then took a deep breath before addressing the man's protestations, however valid they were. The Colonel made sure there was an edge to his voice as he replied in a matter-of-fact manner,

"As for the Second part, you are quite correct. Unfortunately desperate times call for desperate measures and our collective backs are against the wall because of an enemy which is becoming at least as good as we are. The current Six has no say in this matter since you will have separate jurisdiction and an independent command under my authority."

"As for the First part, well I would think that a man of your qualifications would have gotten tired of babysitting self-important celebrities. They pay you to carry a gun while they act like an expert on CNN about the horrors of gun violence and cite factually inaccurate data."

"At least they pay me enough to ignore their stupidity."

"Check out the next to last page. Your new War Chest will help you to forget about wanting to be a technical consultant for a procedural drama about _crime scene investigators_ which is about as realistic as American Idol." Blue suit looked again at the page and his eyebrows actually twitched in surprise. He sighed,

"Yes it would be nice to not have to remind that actor about the proper way to fire a pistol almost every day."

"Good then its settled. My first official act is to inform you that your record is hereby expunged. This means your demotion is invalidated and your old rank restored. Since you have also had enough time in grade, your pending promotion is hereby approved. Congratulations Lieutenant Colonel O'Donnell!"

"I guess my first order of business is to assemble my Team." O'Donnell said while rising from the couch.

"By any means necessary within the next 48 hours. For all intents and purposes, I am RAINBOW Six. You are Team BRAVO Lead."

"If any of your people need special authorizations, tell them to contact the switchboard and refer to operation _Mustang_ which will grant them national security priority. Since your snipers will need command authorization to bring their long guns, your code name for the duration is _Wildcat_. Their destination, and ours, is Langley Air Force Base in Hampton, Virginia. We chose this location since it is not only the 'Prime Beef' location for the defense of Washington DC should an aerial strike be detected against the East Coast, but it is also the old home location…"

"…of the Team's commanding officer who happens to have some contacts in the area." O'Donnell chorused the end of the sentence.


	3. Chapter 3

Rainbow 6; Team Bravo:

10 assault

3 recon

3 sniper

2 electronics/computers

2 demolition

* * *

Team one:

Bryan O'Donnell [assault] BRAVO Lead (AF Commando, Bodyguard)

Tim Crane [assault] aide-de-camp (FBI, Bodyguard) heavy weapons specialist

Blake Jericho [assault] (Army Ranger 'Delta', SWAT)

David Konig [assault] (Coast Guard,DHS)

Dietrich Riedinger [assault] (DEA, Metro Police Officer)

Thanh Nguyen [recon] (AF Commando, CIA) male, Vietnamese descent

William Purple [sniper] (FBI, SWAT) M24 bolt-action (5 rounds)

Deborah Flynn [sniper] (Marines, ATF) MSG90A1 (5, 20 rounds)

Michael Anderson [demolition] (SeAL, Bodyguard)

Temesa Browning [electronics/computers] (FBI, State Police) black

* * *

Team two:

Sally Harper [assault] Team two Lead (AF Commando, Bounty Hunter)

Eli Rose(nberg) [assault] (Israeli Army, ATF)

Jason Strickler [assault] (AF Commando, NCIS)

Oscar Tomlinson [assault] (Army Ranger, Metro Police Officer)

Clark Jeffries [assault] (US Marshall, Police) black

Jill Butler [recon] (Undercover DEA, Sherriff's Dept)

Karen Drake [recon] (Undercover Police, Bodyguard)

Aspen Granger [sniper] (SAS, FBI) M21 (5, 10, 20 rounds) male, British

Stephen Ten [demolition] (ATF, Sheriff Dept)

Joshua Di'nozo [electronics/computers] (NSA, Bodyguard)


	4. Chapter 4

Only 3 of the Team did not make the 48 hour deadline.

A female sniper had gotten stuck in Louisiana at the airport. One of the airport Rent-a-cops had decided to play hero and flagged her as a suspected terrorist. When she had produced her official paperwork, he'd launched into a profanity-laden tirade about that he was an employee of the Federal Government and could spot such obvious fakes a mile away.

He'd called the press and the mayor who was lauding the young man's heroism in front of a group of reporters who were all jotting notes while whining about their makeup to headset-laden runners who seemed to be 5 cups of coffee past their weekly caffeine limit on that particular hour.

The mayor was in the process of detailing how he had attended a Joint Terrorism Task Force seminar and the speaker, an FBI agent, had detailed a profile which this woman clearly fit. At that same moment, a gentleman who was beginning to grey around the temples entered the security area and flashed his FBI pedigree at the local Police Chief.

From their body language, the sniper could tell the two knew each other but were not on overly familiar terms. As the door began to close, the FBI Agent glanced through the window at the Mayor and laughed as if from some private joke. While shaking hands, the Chief inquired what the joke was. FBI Agent gestured with a nod of his head in the direction of the Mayor,

"Ever since the gun-control debacle following Katrina this idiot has been trying to make a name for himself. The Governor required him to attend a session of the seminar and he fell asleep 10 minutes into it. He didn't even recognize me as his teacher when I greeted him. Anyway what's the story with our presumed 'Miss Al-Qaeda' here?" The Chief handed her papers over while addressing the FBI Agent as Gregory. He flipped through the papers and murmured to himself that they _'looked official enough to him…so why all the fuss?'_ and stopped short as something caught his attention. He flipped back a page and flipped out his cell.

In response to the Chief's inquiry, the Agent replied the contact number looked like the Pentagon switchboard number. The sniper cleared her throat and the three SWAT Troopers nearest raised their weapons into a slightly more threatening position despite the fact she was handcuffed. The Chief frowned and reminded her,

"Lady you have the right to remain silent I suggest you consider maintaining it!" She instantly recognized the old Hollywood standard 'bad cop-good cop' routine as the FBI Agent gave her a look which said _"well, what do you want?"_ and she politely requested she employ the code words she had had employed when she'd originally entered the airport.

As FBI Agent dialed, he turned the _'speakerphone'_ function on. When the voice did indeed identify the number was the Pentagon switchboard, the Agent identified himself and gave his badge number and indicated the Chief's presence. The Police Chief likewise gave his name and badge number.

They explained the purpose of the call and the operator asked them to hold. The first voice which came on the line was immediately recognized by both men even before he finished identifying himself as the Republican Senator for Louisiana.

He informed them that there was going to be another party joining the conversation in a few minutes but he wanted to hear what was going on since the Mayor's people wouldn't give him any details.

The sniper noted that as the two men took turns detailing the recent events and contents of the paperwork in front of them, they both referred to the man by his first name and their demeanor was more familiar with the Senator than it was to each other. She guessed the two law enforcement types in the room with her knew _'of'_ each other and were extending professional courtesy but either of them were independently on friendly terms with the Legislator.

The Senator informed them that the contents of their paperwork echoed items which had just been faxed to him by the office of the person who was about to join their conversation. There was a pause on the line and another voice was heard in the background to say _'she is coming through right now'_ and a familiar voice which was unmistakable to all filled the room. The SWAT personnel all exchanged surprised looks and the FBI Agent and the Police Chief both came to their feet out of respect.

"The individual you are detaining is working for me. I need her and her equipment at that destination in a matter of hours. Since this is a matter of National Security, I'd appreciate any assistance your local official channels can give me in this matter. Since any undue attention could be cause for embarrassment, I'd appreciate you turning that self-serving joker off before he gets started with his media circus." The Agent and the Chief responded in unison,

"Yes ma'am, Mrs Vice President!"

Half an hour later, she found herself aboard the private jet of a man she'd seen numerous times on TV. He was a world-famous Evangelist whose ultimate destination was was Virginia Beach but he'd been in the area doing follow-up on the ministry's efforts in the area. The plane actually belonged to another Evangelist who was from the local area but since the gentleman she was flying with was due to return to Louisiana after recording his weekly broadcasts, he was borrowing the plane for a few days.

She found him a pleasant and intelligent conversationalist even though she admittedly did not agree with everything he espoused. He agreed that was a fair assessment since he didn't care to have her _'assault weapon'_ to be stored in the cargo area of _"God's vehicle"_ as he referred to the plane…especially since the authorities informed him he had no choice in the matter. As her official escort arrived on the runway to whisk her away, she asked if he could give her an autograph for her aunt. He consented but only if she would let him pray for her. When she finally reported in, she found she was not the last to arrive.

* * *

One of the other delayed members was a demolitions expert who was running a tactical training exercise for a Sheriff's department out in California.

When the call had come in, he'd immediately grabbed his gear and headed to the airport without first getting cleaned up.

The first bomb-sniffing dog to come within a block of him immediately went ballistic. Fortunately, the handler knew him professionally and told him he had to get cleaned up or he'd run into similar problems at his connecting airport.

He still had to deal with some questions due to the unique contents of his luggage but right as the police officer revealed he wanted to take the conversation back to his precinct, the officer's Captain arrived looking extremely nervous with a man dressed all in black only a few steps behind. The Captain apologized profusely to black suit as well as the demolitions expert. The Captain whispered something to the officer and the officer's eyes opened wide and she went pale. Once the expert and black suit were alone at the gate, black suit explained,

"I'm new to the local field office. The Captain is well-known for his love of Sci-Fi films so when he called the Pentagon asking about you, I decided to have some fun by dressing in black even though I don't look a bit like Tommy Lee Jones! All I had to say was there was a reason my people needed the world's foremost demolitions expert. I may have hinted that _'September 11'_ and _'hiccup'_ may not _'seem'_ to have much in common, but in less than a day that _'could'_ change." The expert cringed at the analogy. No matter how effective, the ploy stretched the bounds of appropriateness. When he too had arrived, O'Donnell addressed them all,

"Courtesy of the briefing I gave each of you individually as you arrived, you all know why you are here. Unfortunately, we are still short one man. We are going to run an evaluation mission to bring him in. The specifics are in the folders being handed out to you now. We are heading to Central America to raid a rebel outpost which is on friendly terms with the local government!"


	5. Chapter 5

_"Mountaintop!"_ O'Donnell tersely gave the go-code as all of the commandos' watches reached 0545 hours.

_"Valley!" _Harper responded that her squad was complying. Granger could see the line of commandos silently begin their advance as he hazarded a glance at his unit's monitor with his left eye. As he peered back through his scope, he ordered,

"Hold!" As he saw Nguyen drop out of sight while another was pointing an SMG at the undercover operative. Granger had not seen a muzzle flash and the weapon did not appear to have a suppressor but the sniper could not be sure from his angle. With insufficient data, he fell back on his SAS training which dictated _'when in doubt, kill–because doubt kills'_ in this kind of situation. The open door of the hut provided a clear shot at the target's torso and Granger sent one round speeding mercilessly at it. As the target fell, he managed to fire off one shot and Granger saw the muzzle flash glow blue. The sniper was concerned for a split-second until he saw a glowing headband quickly appear and run off toward the rendezvous. Only a moment after the report of the rifle shot, men came pouring from the main building. The M-60 in Miner's hands came to life with a loud, prolonged belch as hot lead became a furiously lethal rainstorm which drowned out half a dozen lives before the opponents realized the front door might not be the best way to make egress. He saw a group approaching from the general direction of the huts and shifted his aim. He was about to open fire when he spotted the glowing headband in the middle. He decided to provide a distraction by firing an couple short bursts in the group's general direction. They not only scattered but started panic firing in his direction. He saw the UMP45 firing at him as well. He then saw the 9mm discharge multiple rounds into nearby attackers. They didn't even note that the reduction of their ranks was coming from within.

"Lieutenant…?" Miner called out as he saw the glowing headband approaching him. The figure raised both hands and called out,

"MacIvers!" As the Asian agent spotted the machine gun pointed at him he gave his wide-eyed reply. He continued by giving the predetermined identifying info, "Years of being an Air Force Commando prepared me for almost everything the CIA could throw at me but seeing the business end of a _Hog_ is quite a unique experience for Mrs Nguyen's boy." He purposely pronounced his last name to sound like _enjoyin_ rather than the more accurate _win_ as part of the recognition process. Miner replied,

"The FBI trained me well enough to act as a Bodyguard for O'Donnell's business, so I think you are in safe hands." Suddenly a voice announced in his ear,

"Buccaneer, Buccaneer!" On the far end of the compound, Flynn shifted the aim of her MSG90A1 as she spotted the trucks entering the compound from the main road. She had already emptied one 5-round magazine and part of another. She pumped the 2 remaining rounds into the engine block of the foremost vehicle. She was not surprised when, contrary to popular opinion, the truck did not come to an immediate stop. The Marine Scout/Sniper turned ATF tactical shooter deftly changed magazines. This time she inserted a 20-round clip due to the number of people pouring out of the back of the vehicle. None of the combatants inside the compound presented an immediate threat so she ignored them for now unless there was a call for assistance. About 30 feet away on the other side of the road, Purple announced,

"I got the other vehicle." He sent one round hurtling from his M-24 into the head of the driver and then smoothly worked the rifle's bolt-action. The SUV swerved into the truck and then flipped over. Two men jumped out of the wreck and began to follow the rest, but were cut down by the FBI Sniper turned SWAT Sniper.

"Nice Shooting!" Flynn murmured as she cut down 6 more figures making their way from the truck _each one requiring only a simple trigger pull…_ when call for assistance did indeed come in.

"Southside is presenting a challenge. Oversight is requested." Harper announced as her team approached the edge of the huts and someone began _spray and pray_ firing with an AK-47. The good thing was that the popular weapon was not the most accurate one in the world while the bad thing was that it only took one lucky shot and the Kalashnikov had much better range than her team's 10mm MP-5s. Granger announced that he had _no target_ and a moment later a shot punctuated the firefight from further south and the AK-47's muzzle flashes arced upward as a chuckled _you're welcome_ came from Flynn. Less than a minute later, Harper and the 4 men with her began their assault on the huts with their suppressed weapons.


End file.
